1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat trailers, and more particularly, to a true line boat loader.
2. Description of Prior Art
Boat loaders are known in the art and are of various types to which they are addressed. References are the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Railey 3,458,074, Cox 3,082,892, Thompson 3,298,551, and White 2,828,036.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a true line boat loader, which will be of such design, as to aid in loading boats onto vehicles under all climatic conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a true line boat loader, which will be of such construction, as to raise trailer rollers on boats, sixty-two inches above ground level, and it can be adjusted to any elevation by simply stopping a hydraulic unit thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a true line boat loader, which will also enable a single person to load a boat easily.